The use of a xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d as a manually moveable and operated graphic user interface (GUI) to control computers has become so widespread as to be nearly universal. [xe2x80x9cTrackballsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctrack padsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cjoy sticksxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csoft buttonsxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmouse-pensxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clight pensxe2x80x9d and other GUI positioning or pointing systems are also well known, especially for laptop PC""s, but proportionally less common]. The use of a mouse normally requires, of course, frequent two axis movement of the mouse by the hand, wrist and/or arm, and finger operation of integral or associated switches. Many millions of people are now moving and operating computer mice for many hours a day. Thus, it has become increasingly important to provide ergonomically improved mice designed to reduce user stress, fatigue, and/or injury, especially carpal tunnel syndrome or other such repetitive motion induced ergonomic problems.
Numerous prior efforts in this regard are noted in the patent literature, including U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 381,970; 5,648,798; 5,576,733; and 5,355,147. Also, a (differently configured) xe2x80x9cAnirxe2x80x9d mouse by AnimaX International ASA of Norway.
Noted as of particular interest for hand and wrist support devices for use in association with a computer mouse intended to reduce or eliminate carpal tunnel syndrome are U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,112 issued Oct. 29, 1996 to Calvin H. A. Robinson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,067 issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Teresa A. Martin et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,365 issued Feb. 9, 1999 to William P. Hesley and assigned to Ergo Devices Corporation and their related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,865,404 and 5,865,405.
By way of background, although a mouse with a conventional rotatable ball mouse movement signal generator is illustrated, the present invention is not limited thereto. It will be appreciated by those in the art that various mouse movement sensing system alternatives are well known and available, such as mice with optical sensors for sensing mouse movements (changed mouse positions) relative to patterned mouse-pads.
Disclosed in the embodiment herein is an improved computer mouse providing several advantageous features and differing in several respects from the above-cited prior patents.
By way of further background, a reported cause of carpal-tunnel syndrome is improper use of a computer mouse pointer. With a conventional such mouse the users can develop bad habits that may predispose them to development or aggravation of carpal-tunnel syndrome. These bad habits can include using excessive wrist angles to position the mouse pointer instead of using the forearm and fingers, such as placing the wrist flat on the desk surface with the wrist bent back at an angle greater than fifteen degrees, and pronation (inward rotation) of the wrist past a normal angle with fingers spread to reach around the mouse body and then gripping the mouse tightly. With the hand in any of these positions, finger motion (clicking) is believed to potentially irritate the tissues and nerves in the carpal-tunnel. Indiscriminate use of wrist or arm braces can exacerbate the effects.
In contrast, the disclosed embodiment of a new mouse design in the example below induces a more natural and better hand and wrist position, provides easy and natural operation, provides optional wrist support, discourages severe wrist deviation, and encourages good hand and finger movement habits. Alternatively, this disclosed computer mouse embodiment can provide the user with the ability to hold and control the mouse in more than one way, so that alternate hand positions can be used to relieve discomfort, if desired.
This is accomplished in the disclosed embodiment by a simple, low cost, mouse which is comfortable, intuitive and can reduce repetitive stress problems such as those described above and in the above-cited patents. It does not require such a radical departure from the grip and operation of a normal mouse as to be unintuitive and/or require retraining to regain positional control dexterity.
A more specific feature of the specific embodiments disclosed herein is to provide a user hand movable computer mouse with a mouse movement sensing system for providing mouse movement signals, and at least one user finger operable control switch, for providing control signals for a graphic user interface, the improvement in said computer mouse comprising; a mouse body ergonomically shaped to fit and support said user hand, including the thumb and first finger thereof, in a naturally relaxed curled hand position, wherein said mouse body has a main body portion and a narrower outer extending neck portion, said extending neck portion extending at an angle of between approximately 45 degrees to 90 degrees to said main body portion into a position in which said extending neck portion is interposed between said thumb and first finger of said user hand.
Further specific features disclosed herein, individually or in combination, include those wherein said extending neck portion is between approximately 2 to 4 cm in width; and/or wherein said extending neck portion has said at least one control switch on at least one side thereof adapted to be actuated by said narrow extending neck portion being squeezed between the thumb and first finger; and/or wherein said main body portion has an attached extending wrist support trailer member opposite from said extending neck portion; and/or wherein said mouse movement sensing system is positioned in said main body portion adjacent one end thereof spaced from said extending neck portion; and/or wherein said mouse has an overall boomerang shape as viewed from above; and/or wherein said mouse movement sensing system is positioned in said main body portion adjacent the end thereof opposite from said extending neck portion.
As to specific components of the subject apparatus, or alternatives therefor, it will be appreciated that, as is normally the case, some such components are known per se in other apparatus or applications which may be additionally or alternatively used herein, including those from art cited herein. All references cited in this specification, and their references, are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features, and/or technical background. What is well known to those skilled in the art need not be described here.